percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Jasmine Lemarr
'''Jasmine Lemarr '''is a Greek Demigod daughter of Hades. She is shown to be very crafty and at times relates to her half-siblings before her. She also seems to be very careful with Exavier when it comes to him and other girls. It's unknown what kind of feelings she has towards him, but she also seems to take pride in his words. Character Overview History Jasmine Lemarr was born on September 31st sometime after the death of the seven half-bloods. She was at first thought to have been a mortal, due to her unique inability to draw attention from monsters. On her thirteenth birthday, she was shown to have been acknowledged by her father. She met him and instantly thought of him as a famous hip-hop and Latin pop singer. She described him to be a bald man sporting a black suit and having eyes that seemed to strike fear into many people. He also seemed to have Hispanic background as he seemed to remind her so much like a Latin pop singer. During this meeting, he told her that she must find safety at a beach hidden at the south end of New York. He also promised her that she shall become her best child. This was the first time ever meeting Hades, and soon after that she never met him again until after meeting Exavier. It was also this experience that unlocked her powers and she learned more about her mysterious powers that seem to replicate that of Hazel Levesque's. Personality Jasmine is shown to be very confident and calm about things. She rarely is shown to be over excited when it comes to things that are of importance or seem interesting. Throughout her time alone with Exavier, he is shown to be understanding at her intentional thoughts, although he never proclaims them out loud, he does notice she starts acting weird around him. He also notes that she is always by his side, even when he knows he is losing the argument she is still at his side. Jasmine is also shown to take pride in various things and has similar variations of the personalities of the previous three demigod children of Hades (Nico, Bianca, Hazel). Appearance Jasmine is Italian-American with long red black hair that reaches her mid-back accompanied with Gold-colored eyes. Jasmine is shown to be dark skinned. She has roasted coffee colored skin and is promoted to be beautiful. She seems to always have her red hair fashioned in a way that can allow anyone to spot her from a mile away. She is seen promotionally sporting men clothing, almost feeling more comfortable sporting men's clothes rather than women wear. She is also shown sporting boots at various times. At times people at camp often comment how she is always making herself even more beautiful than before. It seems like she has also had a fatal attraction to many of the Children of Hermes, Hephaestus and even at times some children of Ares. Exavier thinks she is pretty when they first meet. Powers Natural Abilities *She is shown to have ADHD, this allows her to have natural instinctive battle reflexes that allow her to stay alive during combat. She is shown to be the least ADHD person in the entire story, as she is not shown to have any twerks, second would be a tie between Exavier and Alexus. *She is shown to be capable of reading both Ancient Greek and Arabic Latin, its unknown how, but she must have carried this over due to her background as an Italian. She also knows how to speak Italian this is something that was taught to her naturally. *Fighting Skills: She is capable of fighting with a cavalry sword, although she relies more on her Geokinesis and Necromancy. Geokinesis *Jasmine can find any underground caves, tunnels, trapdoors and change their shapes to suit her needs or destroy them all together. *She can also use this ability to sense and summon precious metals or materials, such as gold, silver and diamonds from the Earth. She can control tones of precious metal. Necromancy *Jasmine can summon the dead, put the dead to sleep, and communicate with the dead. She also has divine authority and control over various creatures of the underworld. She can banish the dead and release people who should have died. Some of her abilities in this domain include the power to destroy skeleton warriors and physically manipulating ghosts, such as taking hold of them by hand or forcing them to be silent with a gesture. Throughout her growth, she learns how to use more of this power although it's taxing on her energy and body. Death Sense *Jasmine states that she can sense death like any other child of Hades, although it is limited to some degree, as she has never been very adept at this technique. She can also foresee when someone close to her will either experience death or have some relationship with death. She also knows when an immortal's aura is becoming weaker and weaker, she has done this to understand her enemy throughout the entire series. Life Aura *Jasmine knows how to read and understand someones aura, she can see their aura flicker and as a result can see various occurrences in the person's life. She also knows when they can die, due to using this ability upon a mortal. Flashbacks *Jasmine is able to look back at various events from other people's lives before her. Usually it has something to do with various things that are shown to be mysterious. She at times has witnessed various things that her brother did and other things that have happened between his lifetime and hers. She can show other's fragments of the past, but it is more limited than that of her Half-sister's. She has an understanding of how the underworld works but has never actually been there. Relationships Romance Exavier Jasmine seems to have taken an interest in Exavier soon after their first real conversation. She thinks that he is talented and hopes he is claimed soon enough. Jamine is shown to be very calm and interesting when she is around others. She also thinks he is cute and can actually hold potential against her and probably Alexus. She thinks he is also very oblivious to her feelings. Although she doesn't know that he understands them to well. After six months of being friends, she continues to ave feelings for him, it's also noted that she does get worried about Exavier when he is going to school in the mortal world. She foresaw his near-death experience with Alabaster Kovington. Exavier still likes as well, but his exaggerated aspirations has been toned down a bit. This might be due to the fact that he stated he wanted to take it slow. Friends Lexus Grace Jasmine and her are very good friends. Being capable of working together unlike their fathers. Although they are capable of working together, they can at times get into really messy fights which often threated to destroy everything around them. Jamine thinks highly of Lexus but she also thinks that she would be better off being just a normal demigod, due to the fact that every expects too much from her. Jasmine isn't an outcast like other children of Hades, due to the fact that people have learned to accept Hades as an Olympian. She also thinks that because of Lexus she doesn't feel the same way, having to live up to the expectations of The Big Three and of the Camp. Magical Items & Magical Pets Magical Items Calvary Sword Jasmine is shown to wield a Calvary sword, although she doesn't own a horse. This is unknown why due to the fact that horse's are shown to be afraid of her. She is often shown to careless about animals and people that fear her, although it does at times get on her nerves. Jasmine rarely likes using her sword and will only do so when she can't use Geokinesis or summon the dead, most-likely due to energy. Stygian Iron Spatha Jasmine can form a Stygian Iron spatha upon using the power of Necromancy and Umbrakinesis. She is shown to hate using this sowrd due to its tides to death. She is only shown using this blade when even she must kill a tormented soul or when her Calvary sword won't do the trick. Her Stygian Iron spatha is shown to be four feet long and is customized with a skull at the base of the hilt. It is made of concentrated black metal only found in the underworld and the mortal side of the House of Hades. Travel Rose Jasmine was given a travel rose, sometime throughout the series. It's unknown why and for the purpose of which it will be used, but she has it. The rose was suposed to be a mutual gift from Persephone, the Queen of the Undead and her Step-Mother. The rose allows one to left the underworld instantly, but it crumbles soon after being used. Magical Pets Cerberus Although Cerberus is shown to be the pet of Hades, it is a humble and favored servant of hers. She can summon him and split the massive hell hound into three separate dogs in order for her to ride on into battle. She cares for the hell hound deeply and also is shown to have him obey every command of hers. Skeleton Warriors Although she doesn't consider them much of pets, she does indeed mention that they are like pets. She can summon them with a sheer snap of a finger of a lain whistle. They are always to her side when ever she needs them most and they are shown to be helpful in siege warfare and normal combat battles. She also doesn't enjoy using this ability because it makes her feel cloaked with evil. Trivia #Lemarr is a name (of a famous actress) that Sammy gave Hazel , referenced in The Mark of Athena. #Like her Roman sister, she has the ability to control Riches, but also has many features that Nico had. #Although, she does have the potential to be a powerful demigod, Exavier notices at first that her swordsmanship could use some work, when they first encounter an enemy, this could be because he didn't know about Greek combat, he only relied on defensive offense. He also mentioned this again during their quest together, to Alexus, although she does understand its not as effective as defensive offense, she still believes its the best way for them to fight. #Jasmine seems to be jealous of Alexus, whenever she shows a hint of interest in Exavier, it seems like they have a mutual rivalry for the boy's heart, although not one of them has mentioned it formally. Category:Beikeiai17 Category:Character Page Category:Children of Hades